


Some things never change

by Nea



Category: Chicago Med, Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, M/M, spoiler for episode 301
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 07:52:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8196680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nea/pseuds/Nea
Summary: Happens after Chicago PD's episode 301





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Destiel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destiel/gifts).



> Disclaimer: The characters aren‘t mine but Dick Wolf‘s and Co.  
> Author's note: Once again I want to thank [gayclaryfray](http://archiveofourown.org/users/gayclaryfray) for her great beta work.  
> Author's note 2: For de_bingo‘s prompt: Headache and for [Destiel](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Destiel/pseuds/Destiel) in general.

"When can I go home?" Jay wants to know, while his younger brother looks at his CT scans.

"There are contusions on two of your ribs and you have a mild concussion," Will says, finally looking away from the medical data. "Tomorrow should be okay."

"Tomorrow?" Jay repeats disbelievingly. "Oh, c’mon Will! That’s nothing!"

He tries to sit up in the hospital bed and Mouse is there to support him. Literally. Jay feels Mouse’s hand on his back, allowing him to stay sit.

"You’d let a bed be occupied for nothing?" Jay continues. "What if a *real* patient comes in and needs it?"

"*You* are a real patient!" Now Will shakes his head in disbelief, because there are cuts on Jay’s forehead, his lip is split, his left eye is swollen, and his whole face is covered in bruises. Yet he won’t consider himself as someone who needs to stay in hospital to recover.

"I told the paramedics that they didn’t need to bring me here in the first place." Jay quietly tells Mouse, ignoring his brother’s objection.

"But that’s their job," Mouse whispers back. "Besides, you really *do* look bad, Jay."

"That’s so not helping, buddy." Jay wants to roll his eyes, but his eye socket hurts, so he just sighs. "I want a second opinion," he adds, and calls Doctor Rhodes, who just happens to be walking by.

The doctor pokes his head through the curtain that separates Jay from other ER patients, giving him a little privacy.

"Jay!" Connor Rhodes greets him, raising an eyebrow. "You look awful! What happened?"

"Just another day in the office..." Will mumbles an answer instead. "Rhodes’ opinion doesn’t matter." he tells his brother. "He’s in Cardio now."

"I’m still damn good at Trauma." Connor says. "So fill me in here. Did a truck run you over?"

"I just pissed off a few guys." Jay wants to shrug, but the pain in his ribs makes him wince.

"More like Chicago’s druglord," Will throws in, crossing his arms.

"He was more of a kingpin, actually," Mouse corrects. Jay has to stifle a laugh and Will choses to ignore them both.

Jay clears his throat. "My brother wants to keep me here over night and I just want to know if you would, too."

Connor leafs through Jay‘s medical records and takes a look at the CT results. "I‘d probably release you, but only if you had someone who would check on you."

"Who you don‘t have, because I‘m doing a twenty-four-hour-shift today," Will reminds Jay victoriously.

"If you were my brother, I’d keep you in for the night, just to be sure," Connor continues apologetically. "Sorry, Detective."

Before Jay can say anything, his brother speaks.

"Well, I didn’t expect to agree with you on anything this soon, but thank you, Connor." Will sounds surprised yet sincerely grateful and Connor accepts it with a nod.

"I’m full of surprises, occasionally, Will." He smiles, handing Will the scans that he is still holding.

"I can do that," Mouse says and, noticing the confused looks on the men’s faces, he explains. "Keep an eye on Jay, I mean. Like Doctor Rhodes said."

"You would?" Jay asks, hopefully. "You can’t say no to that, Will!" he tells his brother. Will pointedly stares at Connor, who just shrugs and leaves the room.

"Don’t let him sleep for longer than an hour straight," Will tells Mouse eventually and Mouse repeats it, nodding. "I’ll give him painkillers. Make sure he takes them." Mouse nods again.

"And whenever you think there’s anything wrong with him: he starts to vomit, feels dizzy or gets a fever, call nine-one-one first and me second, you got it?"

"Absolutely." Mouse says solemnly. "Don’t worry, I’ll take care of him." He pats Will on the shoulder reassuringly.

Will feels a little better now about letting his older brother go and leaves to get the release papers and the pain meds.

"Thanks for having my back in there." he tells Connor, who’s standing next to him, at the reception, studying a medical record for a cardio consult.

"Don’t mention it." Connor says. "It was nice to be on the same side for once, wasn’t it?"

"Yeah..." Will agrees absentmindedly and sighs. Connor forgets his file for a minute.

"He’ll be okay. His friend’s going to be with him," Connor continues softly, looking in Will’s worried eyes.

"I know." Will nods. "They’ve always been there for each other."

"Guess some things never change," Connor says, patting his arm, before picking up the folder once more, and Will smiles.

Barely knowing them, Connor described Jay and Mouse perfectly.


End file.
